Is this just friendship or more?
by grizztheviking
Summary: Its Ferb's 18th birthday, He has decided it is time to tell Vanessa how he feels about her. A Ferb X Vanessa Story.
It was Ferb's 18th birthday and there was nothing he wanted more than to be loved by a certain brown haired beauty. Ferb's had a crush on Vanessa since he was little but the age difference between them was a little much. Now that he is an adult he plans to tell her how he feels. Vanessa has been friends with his sister Candace for years, So Ferb and her had always hung out a bit when she was over at their house. Ferb spent weeks pondering how he will tell his crush how he truly feels. He finally decided to ask her out to dinner at Nosh ole' where he would tell her the truth.
"so are you ready for you dinner with Vanessa?" Phineas asked his brother.  
"As ready as I'll ever be." Ferb replied.

The meeting time was still four hours away, But to Ferb it felt like a lifetime. Thoughts of doubt and worry raced through his mind. "What if she doesn't feel the same way." "What if she feels the age difference is to much." Just to name a few of the negative thoughts. Ferb spent the day in his room, Alone with his thoughts. After a while it was time to get ready to the dinner which Ferb hoped to turn into a first date. He searched threw his closet looking for the perfect outfit, One that Vanessa would find irresistible. After minutes of searching he pulled out His black leather jacket, White undershirt, Blue jeans, And A pair of Black dress shoes. He heads into the bathroom and proceeds to take a shower. He was made sure he washed his hair extra careful to insure he made a good impression. He got out of the shower, wrapped a towel around his body and went over to the sink to put his deodorant and cologne on. He bought a special cologne for this special night. He slicks his hair back, finishes getting ready and heads down stairs.  
"Good luck on your date tonight ol boy." Lawrence said to his son.  
"Thanks dad, I just hope it is a date." Ferb said as he grabbed his car keys and heads out the door.

He hoped in his car and made his way toward his destination. All the way there he was a nervous wreck, it was hard for him to focus on driving. He pulled into the Nosh Ole parking lot and seen Vanessa waiting in her car for him. He pulled into the parking space right next to her and got out to greet her.  
"So are you hungry?" Ferb asks.  
"Oh yeah, Work at the agency was a killer today, It'll be nice to unwind a bit tonight.

They Head inside and get a table, Isabella's mother was their waiter.  
"What can i get you two darling's tonight." Mrs Garcia Shapiro asked.  
"I'll have the steak" Ferb said, Vanessa ordered the same.  
"So if i may ask, What made you want to see me tonight?" Vanessa asked.  
"Well, you see the thing is." Ferb began to have cold feet.  
"The thing is iv had a crush on you for years, And now that I'm an adult i thought i might as well tell you how i feel." He said in a hesitant tone.

Vanessa was silent, She didn't know how to respond, She had never really considered a relationship with ferb. One one hand they share interests in a lot of the same things and always got along really well when they hung out in the past. On the other hand Vanessa was concerned about the age gap. What would people say about it if they did date? would they judge her or think its gross? She was feeling a wide array of emotions when Ferb confessed.

"I... I don't know what to say." Vanessa said in an emotional tone.  
"Tell me how you feel." Ferb said as he grabbed her hands.  
"I do like you Ferb, I really do, But i just don't know about are age difference." Vanessa replied.  
"We could make it work." Ferb said.  
"I need to think about it Ferb, You really sweet but i need time to think." Vanessa told Her admirer.

The two enjoy there dinner and have fun talking and joking with each other despite the emotional beginning to the dinner. They finish there dinner and proceed to head out to there cars.

"Hey Ferb, I just want you to know I'm really considering it, your such a sweet guy and we get along so well i just." Vanessa  
"Say no more, Just don't keep me waiting to long." Ferb said as he gave her a wink.

Vanessa kissed him on the cheek and the two parted ways for the day. She headed to her apartment. She put her pajamas on and headed for bed. She had a hard time sleeping that night. Thoughts of Ferb raced through her mind. Her heart was aflutter just at the thought of him. She finally gets to sleep. But her rest wasn't over, She started dreaming about her green haired heart throb. In the dream her and Ferb Where on the beach, Ferb was shirtless and had six pack abs. Ferb started to kiss her. When there lips locked, Vanessa awoke in a sweat.  
"I guess iv made up my mind." She thought as she jumped out of bed and put on her clothes.

It was 6:03 a.m, Vanessa wanted to get over to the Flynn/Fletcher household before Ferb woke up so she could surprise him. She hoped in her car and set of to tell Ferb she felt the same way. She speeds over there and runs into the backyard.

"Phineas?" Vanessa said being surprised he was up and at it.  
"Oh hi Vanessa, I was just getting the supply's ready for today's activity, Where building giant Yo-Yo's." Phineas replied.  
"Is Ferb awake?" Vanessa asked.  
"No he's still sleeping. He probably wouldn't mind if you woke him up though." Phineas told the love stricken woman.

Vanessa ran in side and bolted up the stairs. She busted through the bedroom door and pounced on her sleeping prey. Ferb awoke to the sight of his crush holding him down on the bed giving him a seductive stair.  
"So i take it you made up your mind." Ferb said.

Vanessa answered with a long and passionate kiss. Ferb's heart was beating out his chest. Vanessa collapses on top of him.  
"I really needed that." Vanessa said as she hugged Ferb tight.

The new couple spent the rest of the morning making out and cuddling. Both where excited yet scared about what the future will hold and what their friends and family will think about there age difference, but they don't care. All they care about are there feelings for one an other. Anything else can be put on the back burner as far as the new couple are concerned.


End file.
